


Merthur

by Loki_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_d/pseuds/Loki_d
Summary: I really love this drawing, even tough it's old.
You can also find this drawing on my tumblr here :http://i-m-such-a-fangirl-it-hurts.tumblr.com/post/36712343734/heres-some-merthur-love-3-i-really-love-that





	




End file.
